Still On Your Side
by Dixie Malfoy
Summary: A song-fic featuring BBMak's "Still On Your Side". The Newsies are best friends and they will be there for each other no matter what. I used actual situations from the movie for this.


"Still On Your Side"  
**the song "Still On Your Side" is property of BBMak (I love their   
songs! hehe)  
**and of course all characters mentioned are property of Disney  
  
I will stand up for you no matter   
what you are going through  
  
A group of ragged and dirty boys walked slowly down the street.   
Up ahead, some nuns were waiting with food for the boys. One of the   
boys ripped his roll in half and shared with his friend next to him.  
  
You found a place where you belong  
new friends that can do no wrong  
that's what you believe  
But who is going to be there when you fall?  
to build you up when you're feeling small?  
Who will? I will.  
  
"Run Davey!...Stop it! Les! Stop, you're hurting him! No!"  
As the girl and her two brothers struggled against the attackers,   
a boy from across the street suddenly rushed in to help.  
When the fight was over, the older of the two brothers asked the   
other boy, "What? You couldn't run away?"  
"Well, I guess I can't be something I ain't," he replied.  
"A scab?"  
"No, smart."  
The two boys smiled and the four of them walked back down the   
street together.  
  
When the whole world turns against you  
ain't no lie  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
no matter what you're going through  
I'm still on your side  
Anytime, day or night  
don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side  
  
"Just tell me I'm seeing things. Just tell me I'm seeing things."  
"This ain't happenin'. This can't be happenenin'. What are ya   
doin' Jack? Come on, what are ya doin'?"  
"Hey, hey, hey! Let me get my hands dirty! Come here you dirty   
rotten scabber! Traitor!"  
The boys tried to go after Jack, the object of their hatred, but   
were only held back by the cops.  
The boys were angry, infuriated. Their best friend had betrayed   
them. But as Jack was escorted away, one small voice echoed through   
the crowd.   
"He's foolin' 'em, so he can spy on 'em or something. Yeah,   
yeah, that's it! He's foolin' 'em!"  
  
You want to run, you want to break free  
but what you want ain't what you need  
Can't you see that I care?  
I know I'm hard on you sometimes  
But when you're looking for the things you can't find,   
don't you know who'll be there?  
Who will? I will.  
  
"Racetrack, watch him," said the boy, motioning to his brother.   
The little boy scowled, but stayed there. The older boy then took off   
after a carriage. He was going to save his best friend, but didn't   
want his little brother to get in trouble in the process. He wanted   
to protect his friend, but protecting his brother was his first job.  
  
When it's more that you can handle  
ain't no lie  
Don't you know that I will stand up for you  
no matter what you're going through  
I'm still on your side  
Anytime, day or night  
don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side  
  
"In the back, ya lousy little shrimp." The boy pushed the   
smaller boy on the ground.   
Sudden;y, another, bigger boy stepped out from behind the crowd.   
He picked up his friend and then turned to the bully. "You shouldn't   
call people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referrin' to   
the family resemblance in your brudda heah."  
The bully, Oscar, looked confused. Did he just insult me?  
"That's right. It's an insult. So's this." With that, the boy   
grabbed Oscar's hat and took off.  
The little boy who had been pushed down smiled as he watched his   
older friend stand up for him.  
  
I'll be there  
I'll be there when you need me  
I won't let you go  
There's nothing that I won't do  
I'll be there  
  
A crowd of boys stood before a large gate. A whistle had just   
been blown, and several boys walked past the gate. The group of boys   
tensed, watching the other boys. One of the leaders of the group   
trued to calm them down. "Alright. Everyone remain calm."  
One boy, though, couldn't take it. "Let's soak 'em for   
Crutchy!!"  
That was all the other boys needed. "Yeah!" They shouted, and   
they took of after the boys inside the gate. They weren't going to   
let them get away with injuring their friend.  
  
I will stand up for you  
no matter what you're going through  
I'm still on your side  
Anytime, day or night  
Don't care if it's wrong or right  
I'm still on your side  
  
The boys were outnumbered. Men surrouneded them on either side,   
swinging their chains and clutching other various weapons. One of   
them stepped in and went after one of the boys with a chain. The boys   
had no weapons, and it looked hopeless.  
Suddenly several heads popped up above the rooftops, followed by   
several more, then even more. Last but not least came their leader.   
He jumped down on a piece of scaffolding and surveyed the fight.  
One of the boys in the crowd spotted him and shouted, "It's   
Brooklyn! It's Brooklyn!"  
"Nevah feah, Brooklyn is heah." He nodded as he said this. He   
was there to help his friends and help he would.  
  
I will still be around when the others let you down  
I'm still on your side  
Anytime you need help and you can't find nobody else  
I'm still on your side  
  
The boy sat alone in his cell. He heard footsteps in the hall   
but ignored them. Suddenly the little flap on the door opened and   
revealed an unusually happy face.  
"Psst! Jack! Look! I snitched it of Snyder's plate while I was   
serving him. It's the biggest one." The boy handed Jack a potato.  
"Oh, Mr. Snyder was eatin' good tonight. You know that stuff we don't   
ever get? He got potatoes, olives, liver, bacon, sauerkraut. And   
guess what I done to his sauerkraut huh?"  
"So what'd it get ya?" asked Jack, still not sharing in his   
buddy's good mood.  
"Oh, anudder three months probably, but you can't let 'em get   
you, right Jack? That's what you always said."  
"We was beat when we was born," replied Jack as he sulked in his   
chair. He turned away from his friend and looked out the window.  
The young boy at the door lingered for a few moments, undeterred   
by his friend's attitude. In his mind, all he saw was a leader,   
unafraid of anything, ready to challenge anyone.   
The boy smiled at that thought and then hobbled away so he   
wouldn't get caught.  
  
I'm still on your side  
  
  



End file.
